Peaceful Easy Feeling
by Peaky
Summary: Tommy loves his life, fast horses, fast women and whiskey sours. With Shelby Company Limited growing faster than ever, nothing can stop him. Corrine loves her life, its challenging yet simple and with a daughter, in tow, it's just what she needs. Oh, how things can change.
1. Chapter 1

**Tommy**

Tommy throws his head back and howls with laughter, his hands pulling on the railing in front of him. "Yes!" He screams, punching his fist in the air. Yet another race won by grace, he could almost hear the money being stacked in the safe as he watches the horse come to a steady stop at the far side of the race track. He knew that this would be her last win for a while, they needed to slow down or the odds would have to stay low. If they let her lose a few races they could raise the odds and raise the profits. He grins as he looks out across the racetrack, the crowds collecting their small winnings. It wasn't grace that had earned him the profit today, no it was Spirit that had got him that. The stallion had come second to last and had won the previous two races. The odds against her winning were good but with a dismal placing, the profits would come rolling in.

Tommy can't keep the smile from his face as he makes his way back down the stairs to the stables, where he watched his trainer pace back and forth. May Carlton hadn't aged a day since the last time he saw her. May's brown hair was pinned back and only a few loose strands framed her face. She had on her standard blue coat for race day with her brown boots. Yes, she hadn't changed one bit. May stops suddenly feeling his gaze on her, she flickers her brown eyes towards him, seeing the smirk on his face she knows that grace has won. "Good race?" He only nods in response to her, placing a cigarette between his lips he lights it and blows out the match before dropping it into the ashtray perched on one of the wooden ledges. May watches him as he takes a long drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke slowly upwards to the ceiling. "When do you go?"

"Now," Tommy mutters, licking his lips. May knew this wasn't going to be a social visit for him, he never stayed for longer than he had to. "Goodbye May." May gives him a small, tight smile in response to his words and nods. Ever since his wife had died he hadn't been the same. She was grateful that he was at least speaking now, after all, it had been over four years.

Tommy turns away from her then, making his way out the back of the stables, he would have liked to stay and see the horses but he couldn't stand the way she looked at him, so much pity in those brown eyes of hers.

He slept most of the way home, with his pipe lead next to him he drifted in and out of consciousness allowing his body to relax with the rocking of the canal boat. It was only when they came into Birmingham did he allow himself to rise fully. He grabbed his bottle and made his way out to the front of the barge. He leans over the edge and poor's his bottle into the muddy water of the cut, the smell of stale piss making his eyes water. "Alright, Tommy?" Charlie calls from behind him. He hadn't even noticed him standing there, his mind wasn't clear yet from the smoke. Tommy sits down an leans against a sandbag, his legs bent in front of him. He leans his head back and takes in a deep breath, the smell and taste of his hometown welcoming after the fresh country air.

 **Corrine**

"Hurry up Fiona!" Corrine barks, grabbing the small girls hand and pulling her behind her. The pair looked like sister's, they had some resemblance in their small button noses and green eyes but that's where the similarities ended. The older of the two had striking blonde hair that was pinned to her head with perfection so that not a strand was loose and the youngest had jet black hair that fell in soft waves to her shoulders.

"I'm hungry!" The young girl comes to a sudden halt, making Corrine almost drop her bags in frustration. Fiona folds her arms against her chest and stomps her foot. Corrine groans, she did not need a temper tantrum right now. She finds herself wondering if she can pick up her daughter and carry her to the train but worries she will look like she is abducting her.

Sighing she puts down her bags and kneels on the floor in front of her. She takes Fiona's small hands in hers and looks her in the eye. "We spoke about this, if we don't catch the train we can't go until tomorrow." Corrine tries not to shout at the small child but she is at the end of her tether, this was the third time they had stopped since getting out of the taxi and their train was boarding. "I have sandwiches in my bag, when we get on the train you can have one." This seems to appease Fiona who gives her mother a small smile. "Good girl." She places a small kiss on her daughter's nose, making her giggle. She finds herself enjoying the moment, in the middle of the busy crowed her daughter laughter seemed to melt them all away and calm her down instantly. The train's horn echoes across the platform for the last time, indicating the final call for boarding. Corrine picks up her bags and grabs her daughter's hand and they run to the train, climbing abourd just before the doors are closed. They sink into the two closest seat they can find and Corrine allows a sigh of relief to escape her lips. They made it! After what was already an impossible morning, she had done it! She had got her and her child on a train with all of there belongings, no one had died and it had been done with minimal tantrums from Fiona. She smiles as the train leaves the platform, she would count this as a success.

"Mum." Fiona whines, pulling her away from her thoughts. She looks down at the young girl beside her and has to contain her laughter, her daughter has her hands on her hips and has her eyebrows raised.

"Right." Corrine searches through one of the several bags before finding the cloth package of ham sandwiches. She pulls one out and hands it to her daughter, taking another one for herself. They sit in silence then, eating their sandwiches and watching the Cumbria scenery whizz past them.

 **Tommy**

Tommy pushes the door of the betting shop open and is welcomed with complete silence. "We're closed!" A shrill voice bellows, interrupting his momentary peace. He hears her Italian heels on the wooden floor before he sees her. His aunt Polly had a new love for expensive shoes and the noise drove him crazy. "Oh, it's you." Polly doesn't give him a smile or any real reaction, she just watches him as he makes his way further into the room. "Just in time, family meeting." She nods and turns her back to him, marching away with the clip-clop of her heels Tommy can't help but think it sounds like a horse walking on concrete. He wasn't expecting a warm welcome from Polly, after all, they had only been speaking again for the last year. Tommy follows Polly, not bothering to take off his coat he knew that he wouldn't be staying long after it had finished. He had only stopped by to drop off some of the winnings from today's races. He enters the family room at the back of the betting shop, the table was dwindling in numbers nowadays. Arthur and Linda sat to the left of the table, Ada to the right, directly next to Polly and Lizzie next to her. No other members of the blinders are present, Tommy notes. It means it really is just family business. He wants to groan, whatever the meeting was about it wasn't good news.

Polly raises her eyebrows at him and looks down at the chair next to Lizzie, Tommy ignores her and leans against the door. "Now that you are here." Polly nods curtly at Tommy, the rest of the family look up at him as if they are only just realising he is here. "How did it go today?" Polly isn't asking him because she wants to know. She's asking to keep up the pretence that everything is fine like she actually cares.

"Well," Tommy responds, giving her no further information about his trip to the south.

"I have news!" Polly looks back at the rest of the family now, her eyes scanning the room. "I received a letter from a family friend and they will be coming to stay with us." Ada looks over to Arthur and then to Tommy quizzically as though they should already know.

"Who is it, Pol?" Ada questions, leaning forward on the table to be closer to her aunt, as though that would get her to say it sooner.

"Corrine Pike." As soon as the words leave Polly's lips Arthur and Ada turn to face Tommy, trying to gauge his reaction but he doesn't have one. He looks only at Polly, shooting daggers in her direction with his eyebrows raised. "Now I know we haven't seen the Pike's in a long time but Corrine is starting her training to become a nurse and she needed a place to stay." Polly nods firmly, there is no point in arguing with her, clearly, this was already decided.

"When?" Arthur throws his only input into the meeting.

"Today." Polly smiles, clearly thrilled at the idea of having Corrine back in Birmingham again.

Tommy scoffs in response, what happened to the democracy of the family vote? Hell, they had voted on the colour of Arthur's wedding suite but not this? "Tommy!" Ada shouts, but it is too late he has already slammed the back door behind him, letting the cool November air his face that had grown hot from the discussion. Tommy makes his way out of the yard and down the alleyway behind the shop, jumping into his parked car he turns on the engine but does not move as he grips the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white. He lets out a silent scream and hits his hand off the dash board. Eventually, he calms down his breathing and begins to pull away from the kerb, as he drives away from Small heathe he knows exactly what he needs to stop the throbbing in his head from the thought of Corrine being back in Birmingham and it would involve burying himself into another woman until she was gone from his brain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Corrine**

She smoothes down her blonde hair and grabs the small girls hand in hers, rubbing her thumb back and forth she gives her a small smile. "Ready?" Corrine whispers, she isn't sure if she is asking her daughter or herself. It had been so long since she has been home, she had been trying to forget about Small Heathe for the last 10 years but here she was, back home and trying to make a life for her and Fiona. Corrine shakes her head and knocks on the old wooden door, she was sure if she pushed hard enough it would fall apart in her hands. She steps back waits for the door to open.

"Mummy, you're hurting me." Fiona yelps from beside her, Corrine loosens her hand and gives her daughter an apologetic smile. The door swings open and she feels Fiona sink into her side.

"Corrine!" A tall woman beams back at her, Polly hadn't changed much. She had the same brown eyes and pale skin, she wore all black and her dark hair was cut much shorter and was in sharp curls against her head. Corrine can't help but feel welcomed as the woman leans forward to help her with her bags. "And you must be Fiona!" Polly grins at Fiona, who hides behind her mother. "Shy are we?" Polly gives Corrine a knowing look, one that would only be shared by two mothers on the understanding of a small child. "Come in." Polly waves her hand toward herself to insist like they would come all this way to stand outside.

Corrine can't help like feeling like a small shy child herself as she makes her way into Polly's home, it felt like she hadn't changed anything since she had last been here. The table still in the middle of the sitting room, Polly said it was so that she could work from home when the children where little, that she didn't have the space for comfy chairs, even the tablecloth was the same.

"You will be in John's old room." Polly returns from the kitchen with a pot of tea in one hand and a tray of biscuits in another. "He lives with his wife now," Polly answers Corrine's unanswered questions. "Would you like a biscuit?" Polly sits down next to the child and slides the tray towards her, Fiona takes a ginger biscuit tentatively and begins to nibble on it. "How old are you?"

Fiona brushes the crumbs from her mouth and gives Polly a wide smile, showing her missing front tooth. "Ten!" Polly mouthes wow to the small child, causing her to giggle.

Corrine lets out a sigh of relief, she was worried that the change in environment would be too much for her daughter but clearly, Fiona was adaptable. She couldn't blame her daughter for falling for biscuits, she would have done the same, hell she would probably do the same now. "We won't stay long." Corrine offers but she isn't sure how true her words are, she would be spending all of her spare time training, she wasn't sure how she would find the time to work and look after Fiona, never mind find somewhere else to live.

"Nonsense, your family." Polly nods firmly and Corrine knows immediately not to bother arguing with her.

"Corrine!" The blonde spins in her chair as the door slams shut behind her. Standing at the entrance way is a woman around the same age as her with short brown hair and a beaming smile.

"Ada!" Corrine squeals, pushing Fiona off her lap she leaps up and embraces her old friend.

"It's so good to see you!" Ada holds her at arm's length and takes her in. Corrine sees the same girl that she was once so close to but not she is older, wiser and has certainly learned how to apply red lipstick well.

The pair hug once again, rocking back and forth for a moment until Corrine feels her coat being tugged, looking down she sees Fiona with her bottom lip stuck out. "And who is this?" Ada looks from the small girl back to her friend with her eyes wide.

"Ada this is my daughter, Fiona. Fiona, this is Mummy's friend Ada." Corrine runs her fingers through her daughter dark hair and brushes it behind her ears.

"Daughter?" Ada asks, her eyes still wide. "Right, hello Fiona, how do you do?" Ada reaches out for the girl's hand and shakes it gently.

"Fiona, why don't I show you to your new bedroom?" Polly appears beside the trio, Fiona looks up at her mother who nods at her, giving her permission to go with Polly. That's all the confirmation Fiona needs as she skips out of the room ahead of Polly.

"It's good to see you." Corrine smiles once Polly closes the door behind her.

"Cut the shit, Corrine." Ada no longer looks like the young girl she once knew, her face is hardened and determined.

"I don't know what your"

"Don't you lie to me," Ada warns her, her eyebrows raised. "You left in such a hurry, you were pregnant then." Corrine sighs as she nods, shame washing over her. She didn't want everyone to know what Fiona was, what she was.

"Don't tell anyone, please Ada." Corrine pleads.

 **Tommy**

Tommy breathes, in and out, in and out. He watches as the clock on his bedside ticks, tick tock, tick tock. He wishes he could stay in this position all day, with his head on the pillow and the sheet over him, if only the world would freeze and he could spend another minute just like this. But the world doesn't wait for him and that fucking clock was getting on his last nerve. Pushing up from the bed he grabs the metal clock and throws it across the room, it lands with a loud thud as the metal pieces scrape along the floor. Tommy throws himself back on the bed and lets out a low groan, if today could go away, it would make him very happy.

The door to his bedroom creaks open, immediately Tommy reaches for the knife beneath his pillow. "Dad?" Tommy releases his grip on the knife and sits up.

"Charlie." Tommy gives his son a small smile, he had grown so much in the last few months, a growth spurt Polly had called it.

"Can we play today?" Charlie looks up at his father hopefully, he is dressed in a blue buttoned jacket and matching trousers, his dark brown hair cut in the same fashion as his fathers.

"Not today, son." Tommy sighs, Charlie looks away from him then and begins to leave the room. "We have to go see Aunt Polly today." This makes the small boy beam up at his father. The sight squeezes Tommy's heart, he looks so much like Grace when he smiles. Shaking the thought from his mind, Tommy pulls himself out of bed and goes to get dressed. It was Polly's birthday and he hadn't seen her properly in weeks, he had avoided going to her house at all costs and hadn't been to the shop for more than five minutes at a time. Project avoid Corrine was going well, it wasn't that he hated her, that couldn't be further from the truth but he knew what drama she could bring and after she left she never bothered to contact him again, they had been neighbours for years, had gone to school together and had been friends up until he had left for war. When he had returned, she was gone. He had thought that maybe she would have waited for him to return, he had daydreamed of them courting and he had toyed with the idea of asking her to be his girlfriend. After all, they just made sense together.

Tommy wasn't sure if there was ever really a romantic connection between the two but they got on well enough and she was a pretty girl. Tommy shakes his head, he was thinking stupid thoughts about a girl he wasn't even sure he ever even liked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Corrine**

"Everything has to look perfect!" Corrine barks at Ada as she rushes around the pub setting out small party favours on every table.

"She is going to hate this!" Ada sings as she leans against the bar. Corrine sighs as she tweaks one of the bar mats so that they form a perfect circle around the table. "Polly hates her birthday."

Corrine rolls her green eyes and leans against the bar opposite Ada. "No one hates there birthday!" Suddenly the door to the pub flies open, and a small girl runs through it. The young girl gives her mother a small nod and hurries to her side. "Places people, she's almost here!" Corrine shouts, throwing her hands in the air she rushes people to there assigned places. People sit at there designated tables, facing the door. The door swings open once again and a finely dressed Polly saunters through.

"Suprise!" The pub shouts as people stand and clap. People begin to sing happy birthday to Polly who is stood in a state of shock. Corrine wasn't sure if she had ever seen her speechless before. The crowd of Polly's friends and family made there towards her in a rush to wish her happy birthday. Corrine allowed herself to get pushed to the back of the crowed. She leans against the bar and watches as Fiona clings to Polly's hand as she greets people.

"That was nice of you." A voice whispers in her ear making Corrine jump up from her slouched position.

"Arthur!" Corrine squeels, throwing her arms around the older Shelby brother. Arthur places a sloppy kiss on her cheek and pulls away, holding her at arm's length.

"Let me look at ya'" Arthur says gruffly looking Corrine up and down, she knew she wasn't the same girl he had once known but she had thought time had been kind to her, she had managed to salvage her youthful skin with thanks to her mothers daily remedy of ginger tea and god knows running around after Fiona kept her in good nick. "Gorgeous as ever!" Corrine blushes and looks away from Arthur, over his shoulder is a pointed nosed blonde who is throwing daggers her way. Corrine clears her throat and steps away from him, nodding in the direction of the blonde. "Ah, Corrine. Meet my wife, Linda." Arthur has gone beetroot red from being caught by his wife, The pointed nose witch gives Corrine a tight smile and shakes her outstretched hand.

"You got married Arthur? Linda, you are either crazy or well just crazy!" Corrine nudges Arthur playfully. Linda doesn't seem to like to playful banter between the two as she links her arm with his.

"Let's say hello to Polly." She nods curtly at Corrine and begins to drag her husband away. Arthur looks over his shoulder and mouths an apology to her. Corrine smiles back at him with understanding but her stomach is in knots, everything had changed and she had a lot of catching up to do.

"So you met Linda? Arthurs saving grace." Ada snorts from beside her as she takes a sip of her whiskey. "She's not so bad, you just have to put her in her place." She shrugs, making her brunette bob bounce with her shoulders. Corrine nods, taking in the information. She wasn't sure if she was any good at putting people in their place, she could hardly manage that with her 10-year-old, never mind a grown woman. "Come on, there's someone you should see." Ada gives her a wicked smile as she pulls on her hand, Ada leads her the front of the pub where Polly still stands.

"Ada what are you." Corrine stops mid-sentence as she looks who is stood next to Polly. A tall man with shaved undercut sides and a mop of black hair on his head, his chiselled jaw and plump cheeks haven't changed one bit. He is dressed in a black coat with a black waistcoat over a crisp white shirt. Corrine raises her eyes from his black dress shoes to his cold blue eyes that stare directly at her. Corrine can feel herself shaking, she knew that she would see him again.

"Hello." Tommy nods at her curtly, no sign of a smile on those pink lips of his.

"Hi." Corrine whispers, she thinks it is a whisper, she isn't sure her voice is working right now.

"Mummy! I made Polly a card!" A loud voice interrupts her as a brightly coloured card is waved in front of her chest. Corrine tares her eyes away from Tommy and looks down at her daughter who is bouncing from side to side.

"That's wonderful darling!" She beams, okay she was probably overcompensating by calling her darling but she couldn't help it, she couldn't think straight.

"You have a daughter?" Tommy probes, Corrine almost rolls her eyes at him, typical Tommy, asking questions that he already knows the obvious answer to.

 **Tommy**

Tommy paces back and forth outside the garrison, cigarette in hand he blows the smoke upwards, watching it slowly disappear into the sky. He wasn't sure why he was getting so worked up over going inside, he had been inside the pub thousands of times over the years. Hell, the pub belonged for his family. This was no different from any other trip to the garrison. His family was inside, people he trusted and that he loved but still he couldn't work up the courage to venture inside. The sharp sting of his cigarette burning his fingers makes him flinch and he throws it to the floor. Sighing he lights another, he takes a long drag and shakes his head. He was Thomas fucking Shelby and he wasn't afraid of anything.

"Chain smoking, Tommy?" A firm voice accuses from beside him, he looks to his left and see's his younger sister lighting her own cigarette. They stand in silence for a few moments, enjoying the cool air. "She looks the same." Ada breaks the silence, Tommy almost flinches as she mentions Corrine but doesn't move. "She has a daughter." Ada throws her cigarette to the floor. "Ten," Ada answers his unasked question as she turns on her heels. "Don't be so pathetic." She calls over her shoulder, Tommy shakes his head. So Corrine had a daughter if she was ten she must have had her soon after she moved. Tommy wondered where her husband was as he made his way into the Garrison. A few people nodded at him and his brother waved at him from beside the bar.

"Happy birthday, Polly." Tommy gives his Aunt a kiss on the cheek and she smiles in response. For the first time in a long time, Polly looked genuinely happy.

"Corrine arranged it all, isn't it wonderful." Polly grins at him, and then goes back to speak to the other guests. He looks around the room then, unable to help himself, when he sees her; Corrine, she looked as lovely as ever in a green lace dress and her blonde hair that once fell in waves down her back pinned tightly to her head. Her ivory skin still looked as youthful as ever and her green eyes whereas stunning as ever. "Hello." Tommy nods at her as Ada presents her to him.

Corrine blushes and begins to look him up and down like she can't believe her eyes. "Hi." She croaks, Tommy wants to laugh at her, still as awkward as ever.

"Mummy! I made Polly a card!" A loud voice interrupts them, Tommy looks down to see a small child bouncing from foot to foot, her dark brown hair bouncing with her.

"That's wonderful darling!" Corrine beams, taking the card from her daughter and quickly reads it before handing it back to her daughter.

"You have a daughter?" Tommy probes, Corrine nods back in response as she trails her eyes over to the direction to which her child had run. Tommy's eyes follow hers and he is sure his heart has stopped beating. Next to his young son stands an older child. her dark hair to her shoulder and her green eyes the same as her mother. Apart from the eyes, the two children share the same face, from the curve of there jaw to there full lips and bushy eyebrows. "Corrine?" Tommy isn't sure if he is asking her a question or just needs to say her name. Corrine looks from the children back to Tommy, her face as pale as his. "It was good to see you" Tommy turns on his heels and marches out of the door, confusion ringing through his brain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Corrine**

Corrine shrugs off her navy coat and hooks it over the wooden coat rack, she takes off her matching hat and shakes of the rain before placing it over her coat. Corrine pushes open the creaky wooden door to her left and is welcomed by the wave of heat from the crackling fire. Before she has the chance to say hello she is almost knocked off her feet as her young daughter engulfs her in a warm embrace. Corrine chuckles as she pats Fiona on her back. "How was your day?" Fiona beams up at her mother at the sound of her voice, showing her missing tooth. Instantly Corrine feels her whole body relax at the sight of her smiling face, she had never left her with Polly before and it had driven her crazy all day.

"We played in the rain!" Fiona twirls around the room, releasing her mother abruptly.

"Great love, how has she been?" Corrine turns her attention to Polly then who is sat at the dining table nursing a cup of tea and a liquorice cigarette.

"A dream." Polly smiles, but Corrine senses that it is fake as she knows what a handful her daughter could be. "How was your first day?" Corrine shrugs her shoulders, it had been harder than she expected. Polly nods in understanding and pours her a cup of tea. "Fiona, love. Why don't you go get ready for tea?" Fiona looks back and forth between Polly and her mum and slowly makes her way out of the room, her arms limp by her side.

"Oh Pol, it was bloody crap!" Corrine moans as she slumps herself into the chair beside Polly. She chews on her plump pink lip and debates whether or not to tell her about her day, she knew that a lot of women would die to be in her position and she did not want to sound unappreciative.

"Speak child, Aunt Polly is listening." Polly smiles and pats her hand.

Corrine takes a deep breath and takes a sip of her tea before she starts. "I just don't know how I am going to manage, Pol. You should see some of the work they have lined up for us, I'm talking 18 hour days and night shifts!" Corrine takes a cigarette from Polly's metal case on the table and brings it to her lips. "Why did I think I could do this? How am I supposed to work or take care of Fiona?" She left out the part about how she was the eldest in her class and none of the other women had spoken to her.

Polly nodded her head as she listened but didn't offer any solution, Corrine hadn't expected her to. This wasn't her problem to take care off, after all. Corrine could feel the self-doubt crawling over her skin and making its way down her throat, nearly making her gag. What was she thinking? She had a half decent job in the local pub back home. Fiona went to school during the day and her Grandmother had taken care of her at night whilst Corrine worked.

The thought of her mother made her heartache and her head spin. Her mother was in no fit state to look after herself anymore, never mind Fiona. "Enough about me." Corrine smiles, blowing out her cigarette smoke. "Tell me, what have I missed?"

"With who?" Corrine shrugs her shoulders in response, she didn't really care. "Have you met Linda?" Polly raises her eyebrows and pursed her lips making Corrine burst out in laughter.

"Yes!" Corrine shrieks. "What's she got stuck up her arse?" The two women are in hysterics now at the thought of Linda having anything up her arse. Polly had commented that surely she was too proper to entertain that idea. The comment had made Corrine spit out her tea onto her uniform.

According to Polly, Arthur had met Linda at the church. Polly had seen the look of astonishment on her face, Arthur Shelby in a church? Apparently, he had been hiding drugs underneath the pews. Linda had been sitting in silence, completing midnight prayers when she spotted Arthur rummaging around under the pews. She had thought he was drunk and had taken it upon herself to talk to him about the ways of the lord. The rest apparently was history. Polly tutted as she got lost in a distant memory when Corrine had pressed her on what was funny she had proceeded to tell her that when Linda first met the rest of the family she had refused to speak to any of them.

"Sounds like a right bitch!" Corrine grimaces.

"Linda is a sensitive soul really." Even Polly rolls her eyes at that comment if anything was true it was that Linda was anything but sensitive. Polly leans back into her chair and takes a sip of her now cold tea.

"Where has Fiona gotten to?" Corrine frowns as she looks towards the door. Silence with a ten-year-old was never a good sign. "Fiona!" Corrine calls as she opens the door, as she doors her heart falls into her stomach.

 **Tommy**

Orange flames crackled and snapped beside him from the open fire. Tommy rubs his eyes and places his glasses beside him. He was exhausted, he had spent the day negotiating terms with Alfie Solomons and with the riddles that man spoke it really did take it out of him, Tommy was sure that Alfie did in order to try and run rings around him. It was even harder when he spoke to him on the phone, usually seeing his face made him easier to interpret.

"Dinner is ready, sir." A familiar voice interrupts his thoughts, his long-serving head of house Mary is stood at the door, her hands behind her back. "The young Mr Shelby has gone to bed, sir," Mary answers Tommy's unanswered question. He glances at the clock of course his five-year-old son was in bed, it was 10pm for christ sakes. Had he really been working for that long?

Tommy instantly feels a pang of guilt for not spending any time with Charlie for the fourth day in a row. He could make all the excuses in the world but they simply would not suffice, he needed to step up and be there for him. It was much simpler when Charlie was a toddler, he didn't notice who he was with, he didn't care if it was his father or a stranger but now he knew who was who it made is all the harder, especially without Grace being around.

He feels his stomach clench at the thought of his late wife, he missed her dearly and as the days, months and years passed it wasn't becoming any easier for him to cope without her. Tommy stirs his tomato soup around with his spoon feeling a sudden loss of appetite. "Grace." He whispers, immediately looking around the room, embarrassment creeping into him for saying her name aloud.

The sound of his front door slamming jolts him from his train of thought. Silently he makes his way towards the cabinet at the back of the room, pulling out the thickest book on the shelf he opens it to find a silver revolver. Quickly he checks the bullets, four remain in the barrel. Slowly he creeps towards the great oak door, his arm outstretched with his gun in front of him.

Tommy's heart pounds in his chest as he pokes his head around the door tentatively. "Fuck!" He hears her scream before he sees her. For a moment he is sure his heart has stopped beating, in front of him stands the girl he knew before he left for war. Her blonde hair isn't pinned up like the last time he saw her. Instead, it falls in soft waves to her shoulders. Tommy can't help but analyze every inch of her face, from her intense emerald eyes to her button nose.

"Put the gun down Thomas, you're terrifying the child." His Aunt Polly chastises him, knocking him from his gaze and forces him to look down where the small brunette stands trembling behind her mother, tears making her green eyes sparkle.

"Sorry." Tommy grunts, shoving the gun into the back of his waistband. "What are you doing here, Pol?" Tommy purses his lips, not taking his eyes off the small child for a second.

"Burst pipe, I thought you were in London," Polly states dryly, making her way towards him, taking off her gloves as she moves. "We can go to Johns?" Polly shrugs, looking at her nephew expectantly.

"No, no." Tommy shakes his head, finally tearing his eyes away from the young girl. "You can stay the night."


	5. Chapter 5

Corrine

Fiona's small chest rises and falls softly with every breath she takes, it was moments like this, that made Corrine sure she had made the right choice to keep her daughter. Her stomach drops, as she thinks of a life without her init. Slowly she moves her eyes away from the small child. She takes in the room around her, it was the grandest room she had ever stayed in. From the large four-poster bed, with red and gold drapes, to the fur rug on the floor, in front of the fire. The maid has even mentioned a bathroom further down the hall, with a bath in it. Corrine was just to let them know if she wanted to use it. How on earth had Tommy managed to afford a place like this? Corrine rolls her eyes at the thought, she wasn't stupid. She knew exactly how he could afford a place like this.

Corrine sighs, looking at the nightstand beside her daughter, she had forgotten to get her a drink before they had hurried up the stairs. Like clockwork, every single night Fiona awoke reaching for a drink around 4 am. Sighing, she climbs down from the bed and grabs a robe from the back of the door, it was silk and matched the curtains on the bed. It felt like luxury against her warm skin, she had never felt something so smoothe. Gently she pulls open the door, careful not to make any noise as she does. She leaves the door slightly ajar and makes her way down the dark hallway. Even in the darkness, Corrine can see the large paintings on the wall, in there gold plated frames. She wonders if he knows the people in the pictures, probably, Tommy knows everyone.

"Are you lost?" A deep voice calls behind her as she is about to open the door to what she thinks is the kitchen. It's dark, but she cringes at how red her face feels.

"A bit," Corrine admits, turning to face him, even in the shadows his sharp structure stood out, the moonlight from the window beside him, casting a slow across his face as he stepped into it. "I wanted a drink," She isn't sure if her words sound as confident as she is trying to make them. "For Fiona,"

Tommy only nods in response and walks towards her but just before he reaches her he takes a sharp left and walks further down the hall. It's apparent that he isn't going to wait for her, quickly she shakes off the tiredness and follows him. He flicks the switch to his left and the rooms in front of him illuminate, the white lights so bright they force her to squint. "I have a maid." He states as he walks towards the sink.

"I am capable of getting my child a drink." Corrine spits, she despised the idea of waking the poor woman just for the sake of a glass of water. "Not everyone is used to having people do things for them." She states more calmly. Tommy snorts, taking a sip of the water he had poured for Fiona.

"You haven't changed, have you?" Tommy smirks, shaking his head.

"You would be surprised." Corrine isn't sure that's the truth though, sure the last time he had seen her she was 17 and she had a daughter now. She had suffered great losses and been hurt so many times she had lost count, but had she changed that much?

"Oh, Eh?" Tommy raises her eyebrow as he takes a step towards her.

Tommy

Corrine jumps back, only every so slightly. If he hadn't been watching her so intently, he would have missed it. Her neck begins to go a deep shade of pink, it crawls up to her cheeks, making her uncomfortable. Was he affecting her? Surely the straight-laced Corrine couldn't be so affected by someone, especially not him.

"Why are you here?" Tommy watches as she avoids her gaze, looking at the glass in his hand rather than at his face.

"Burst pipe" Corrine looks him in the eye then, Tommy raises his eyebrows at her, why was she being so mysterious about this.

"No, why are you here?" Corrine nods in response, taking a deep breath she sighs, clearly didn't want to talk about this. "Where is your husband?"

Corrine's face pales, what on earth was the matter with her? "I don't have a husband." She admits.

Tommy's stomach turns sour, the child was a bastard. "Does she know?" Corrine shakes her head, her eyes filling with hot tears.

"She's never asked." Corrine shrugs her shoulders.

"Who is he?" The thought of a man abandoning his childhood friend makes his blood boil, his jaw locks.

"Leave it alone, Thomas," Corrine warns as she wipes the tears from her eyes. "Like you care." The words hit him like a punch to the gut, how could she think he didn't care? Sure they hadn't spoken for many years, and he hadn't given her the warmest of welcomes but still, he would never want any harm to come to her.

"Is it John?" The image of his brother and Corrine make him shake, his brother had always had a thing for her.

Corrine laughs, shaking her head. "I need to get back to Fiona." Corrine reaches for the glass, as she does Tommy grabs her wrist, pulling her close to him.

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?" Tommy searches her eyes, inspecting every inch of her face.

"Ask me a question and I will answer you honestly." She whispers.

"Do you know who her dad is?"

"Yes." Before Tommy has a chance to ask her another question, she is out of the door, leaving the glass of water in his hand.


End file.
